The greatest love story ever told
by Fotreya
Summary: ¿Qué sucede desde el primer encuentro  -1x03-  hasta el momento del beso de amor verdadero  -inicio  1x01- ? Sólo historia del mundo de fantasía.
1. Chapter 1

Odiaba la caza. Sabía que era un acontecimiento importante dentro de los círculos aristocráticos de los diferentes reinos y que él, como Príncipe, debía acudir. Pero la odiaba. No podía más que recordar aquella época (hace muy poco) en la que vivía en una humilde granja con su madre cuidando a los animales. Mataba para alimentarse. Estos relamidos mandatarios y sus hijos mataban por mera diversión. La odiaba.  
>- Príncipe James – la llamada del Rey Theodore le sacó de sus pensamientos- iréis con el grupo de mi hijo. Dentro de 4 horas nos vemos en este mismo lugar. A ver quien ha conseguido más piezas.<br>- Perfecto, así sea pues – su padre ya había respondido por él.

Cada grupo se adentró en el bosque. Él siguió a sus compañeros en silencio. Pensó que no sabía qué era peor, si aguantar 4 horas subido a un caballo persiguiendo animales o estar en el castillo soportando los malos modos de su prometida.  
>Durante estos últimos 30 días no había conseguido albergar sentimiento o afecto alguno por su futura esposa. Todo lo contrario, cada vez veía más lejano el momento en el que el amor surgiera entre ambos tal como su madre le había dicho; "puedes llegar a amarla". Lo dudaba. De hecho, el anillo seguía en su poder. Era lo único que le quedaba de su añorada madre y le parecía demasiado valioso para dárselo a aquella "gruñona de mala actitud". Recordar esa expresión le hizo sonreír y formar en su mente la imagen de una joven de brillantes ojos verdes y blanca piel.<br>Instintivamente llevó su mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta de piel. Ahí estaba, el anillo. Se prometió no perderlo de vista jamás y llevarlo siempre consigo. Aunque no le disgustaba la idea de volver a verlo en posesión de cierta muchacha…  
>Debía dejar de recordarla. Era un hombre joven y se suponía que pensar en una mujer bonita no podía ser malo pero estaba prometido y sus fuerzas tenían que estar centradas en intentar establecer lazos afectivos con la hija del Rey Midas, no con la princesa fugitiva.<br>"Una mujer bonita"…Con su atuendo de proscrita, con el pelo revuelto y la cara sucia estaba muy alejada de la icónica imagen de princesa delicada recubierta de joyas y preciosos vestidos. Pero había algo en sus preciosos ojos verdes, en su dulce sonrisa, en su determinación… que le atraía.  
>- ¡Ciervo!<br>- Príncipe James, esconderos – el Conde de Kellington le hacía señas para que no hiciera el menor ruido que pudiera espantar a la presa.  
>- Señores, este os lo cedo.<br>- Pero…  
>No les dejó terminar, dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del grupo. A suficiente distancia espoleó con fuerza su caballo para que comenzara a galopar a gran velocidad. Necesitaba aire fresco y libertad, recordar aquello que fue hace tan poco.<br>Siguió galopando como alma que lleva el diablo a través del bosque. Perdió la noción del tiempo, quizás se había adentrado demasiado y por un momento pensó que podría tener dificultades en encontrar el camino de vuelta, así que aminoró la velocidad para lograr ubicarse.

Al segundo de haberse detenido notó como algo le pasaba rozando la cabeza. No le dio pero fue suficiente para que el caballo, ya inquieto por estar en un lugar desconocido, se asustara y comenzara a pegar saltos. A pesar de sus intentos, no logró controlarlo y acabó contra el suelo mientras su montura galopaba desbocada perdiéndose en el bosque.  
>El plan perfecto, de un insulso día de caza pasaba a estar perdido en las profundidades del bosque y sin caballo. De cualquier forma, confiaba en su instinto de la orientación, volvería al castillo sin problemas aunque le llevara unas cuantas horas. Así al menos se libraría de la cacería y de los quejidos de su prometida, no era tan mala idea.<br>Antes de que pudiera mirar a su alrededor para intentar descubrir dónde se encontraba, otro objeto fue lanzado hacia él pero esta vez dándole de lleno.  
>Cayó a tierra agarrándose la cabeza. El "proyectil" era una piedra de no gran tamaño, al menos podía estar seguro que no le había abierto la cabeza.<br>Alguien surgido de entre las sombras se le abalanzó, pero esta vez no le pilló desprevenido. Con un giro habilidoso logró atrapar la muñeca del atacante, en la cual blandía un palo con forma de lanza, y tirarlo a tierra.  
>En cualquier otro momento hubiera notado que la muñeca que agarró y el cuerpo que tenía inmovilizado contra tierra era demasiado menudo para tratarse de un soldado o de algún ladrón peligroso.<br>El pequeño forajido aprovechó el despiste de James y le propinó un contundente rodillazo en el muslo. Encogido de dolor soltó las muñecas del atacante permitiéndole huir. Pero antes de que se alejara lo suficiente, volvió a lanzarse contra él derribándolo. En plena pelea ambos perdieron la capa dejando al descubierto sus rostros.  
>- ¡Tú!<br>-¡Tú!  
>Los ojos verdes en los que había estado pensando toda la mañana le estaban mirando con bastante furia.<br>- ¿Siempre que me topo contigo tengo que terminar herido?  
>- ¿Siempre tienes que adentrarte sigilosamente en el bosque para asustarme?<br>- ¿Sigilosamente? Tú has sido la culpable de que mi caballo se asustara.  
>- ¿Yo? ¿Quién cabalgaba todo cubierto por la capa? ¿Y qué se te ha perdido aquí, tan lejos de tus tierras?<br>- Yo… - miró alrededor comprobando que la joven tenía razón, estaba muy lejos de casa. Pero no le diría que estaba huyendo de su prometida.  
>- ¡Quítate de encima!<br>Se había olvidado por completo de la indecorosa situación, él encima sujetándola fuertemente para impedir que le volviera a agredir. La mirada de Blancanieves le decía que no estaba precisamente contenta.  
>- Si te suelto… ¿prometes no volver a golpearme?<br>- ¡No!  
>Rió.<br>- ¿Y ahora de qué te ríes?  
>- Estás inmovilizada contra tierra y aún así eres lo suficientemente valiente para retarme – acercó su rostro al de ella sonriéndole.<br>- Suéltame – ahora su voz era más suave. Se sentía incómoda con ese hombre encima y con aquellos encantadores ojos azules mirándole.  
>Al cabo de unos segundos liberó sus muñecas permitiéndole levantarse.<br>- ¿Y bien?  
>- ¿Y bien qué?<br>- ¿Podría saber por qué me has atacado esta vez?  
>- ¿Un hombre armado completamente oculto por su capa cabalgando por estos parajes, parando y buscando algo alrededor? Pensé que eras otro soldado de la Reina. No han dejado de buscarme durante estas últimas semanas. Tengo que ser precavida.<br>- Pues has perdido puntería, esta vez me has dado a la segunda – se tocaba la cabeza mientras hablaba. Seguro que tenía una buena magulladura.  
>- Déjame ver.<br>Blancanieves se acercó con cara de culpabilidad. Disfrutaba hacerla sentir un poco culpable, gracias a ella iba a terminar con decenas de cicatrices por el cuerpo si seguía viéndola.  
>"Si seguía viéndola"… ¿En qué estaba pensando?<br>Cuidadosamente inspeccionó su cabeza.  
>- Espera – volvió a por su capa para cortar un pedazo de tela. Luego sacó una pequeña cantimplora de su chaqueta y mojó la tela – Tienes un poco de sangre…Yo…lo siento. No pensé que fueras tú.<br>Volvió a poner su atención en la herida del hombre.  
>- Ahora comprendo cómo has podido sobrevivir todos estos días sola en el bosque. Deben tener más miedo los soldados de ti que tú de ellos.<br>Ambos se sonrieron.  
>Esa sonrisa que tenía ella, cómo le brillaban los ojos cuando sonreía, cómo se curvaban sus labios…Debía ser la sonrisa más bonita que había visto en su vida.<br>Instintivamente, de nuevo, su mano fue a palpar el anillo que guardaba en su bolsillo…pero no estaba ahí.  
>- No…<br>- ¿Qué?  
>James comenzó a buscarlo por el suelo. Seguramente se le habría caído cuando estaba peleando con ella.<br>- El anillo, no lo tengo, debo haberlo perdido.  
>Al oírle nombrar de nuevo aquel anillo no dudó un segundo en ayudarle a buscarlo.<br>-Oh…  
>Y ahí estaba de nuevo ella con el anillo. Ya lo había encontrado y lo sostenía en la palma de la mano mirándolo ensimismada.<br>- Creo que tienes una conexión especial con él, siempre termina en tus manos.  
>No había querido que lo que había dicho sonara como sonó. Ese anillo estaba destinado a su prometida, Blancanieves no debía tener ninguna conexión con él.<br>- Toma – ella no hizo ninguna alusión respecto a su último comentario.  
>- Gracias.<br>- ¿No era el anillo para tu prometida? ¿Por qué lo llevas encima?  
>- En verdad está destinado a la persona que ame. Es lo único que conservo de mi madre…significa mucho para mí. Abigail…no lo valoraría.<br>- Pero es tu futura esposa.  
>- Es alguien con quien tengo el deber de casarme.<br>Guardaron silencio. Así que realmente aquello que le había insinuado estando atrapada en la red era cierto; se casaba por imposición, simplemente un acuerdo económico entre reinos. No sabía por qué, pero esa idea le agradó.  
>- Así que te has perdido – quiso cambiar de tema cuanto antes y borrar esos pensamientos estúpidos de su mente.<br>- No exactamente, creo que sé donde estoy…más o menos.  
>- ¿Ah sí?<br>- Yendo en esa…no, en aquella…  
>- Será mejor que te acompañe, ¿no crees? Sería un gran drama que Encantador tuviera que pasar la noche en las profundidades del bosque.<br>- Te sorprendería si supieras… - Blancanieves no tenía la más remota idea de cómo era su vida unos meses atrás. Como pastor estaba acostumbrado a pasar horas y horas a la intemperie.  
>- Deberíamos ponernos en marcha ya, si no llegarás al anochecer.<p>

Comenzaron a caminar juntos a través del bosque. Era evidente que Blancanieves conocía perfectamente el lugar y cómo volver a su castillo.  
>Se mantuvieron uno al lado del otro en silencio hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un camino.<br>- Es preferible que sigamos alejados de los caminos. Los hombres de la Reina acostumbran a vigilarlos.  
>- Claro.<br>De nuevo el silencio.  
>- Veo que no te ha ido del todo mal este último mes – él decidió romper el incómodo silencio.<br>- La comida escasea cada vez más, la Reina está cazando de forma indiscriminada. Ya casi no hay ciervos ni nada de lo que pueda alimentarme. Y el frío comienza a hacerse notar – acompañó esta última frase de un gesto de abrazarse a sí misma enrollándose con la capa.  
>Al menos llevaba una capa nueva que aparentaba ser más propia para el invierno. La prenda blanca de gruesas pieles contrastaba con su cabello negro como el ébano y con sus ojos verdes, estaba preciosa.<br>- Si necesitas pieles para abrigo puedo…  
>- No, gracias, tengo intención de encontrar una casa o alguna cueva que me pueda servir de cobijo para el frío invierno mientras termino de conseguir el dinero necesario para marcharme. Me las apañaré…<br>- De cualquier forma, te veo muy bien – sus ojos le sonrieron.  
>Un cumplido. Un cumplido que sonaba sincero y que provenía de un atractivo príncipe. No esperaba que una persona acostumbrada a las jóvenes de la corte elegantemente vestidas y peinadas fuera a reparar en ella. Nunca le atrajo toda esa pompa y circunstancia propia de los de su clase, pero ahora más que nunca desearía estar vestida como correspondía a una princesa y no con esos harapos de fugitiva.<br>- Así que … ¿vas a contarme la historia del anillo?  
>- No hay mucho que contar, era el anillo de mi madre y ella quiso que se lo entregara a la mujer que amara.<br>- Siento tu pérdida, yo jamás conocí a mi madre.  
>- Mi madre está viva, sólo que…que no puedo verla.<br>Una mirada de no comprender fue la única respuesta de la joven.  
>Pero antes de que pudiera seguir explicándole un ruido de cascos los puso en alerta.<br>- ¡Jinetes! – exclamaron al unísono.  
>Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, James cogió del brazo a la muchacha para esconderla tras el espeso follaje de un árbol. La apretó contra el tronco ocultando ambos cuerpos y poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios en gesto de silencio.<br>Los jinetes galopaban a poca velocidad vigilando la zona. Por el atuendo negro y la cara cubierta estaba claro que se trataban de hombres de la Reina. Blancanieves no mentía cuando dijo que no había cesado en su búsqueda. Miró a la mujer la cual no había apartado los ojos de él. Con el reflejo del sol en la vegetación del bosque sus ojos se veían aún más verdes…y más cautivadores. Por segunda vez en lo que iba de día volvían a estar en una situación incómoda, ambos cuerpos muy juntos y en completo silencio. Los hombres de la reina seguían inspeccionando el lugar, pero ellos ya los habían olvidado por completo.  
>James tenía sus manos descansando sobre la cintura de la joven y la mirada fija en su rostro. Fue el sonido lejano del relinchar de un caballo lo que los sacó de su ensimismamiento. Blancanieves empujó con suavidad el pecho del príncipe para deshacer el abrazo.<br>- Ya se han ido.

Continuaron su camino entablando conversaciones sin trascendencia. Pasaron las horas y el sol fue cayendo. Como ya habían decidido, evitaron transitar por los caminos con la intención de no volver a toparse con hombres de la Reina. De este modo tuvieron que sortear varios obstáculos. En cada paso dificultoso, James ofrecía su mano a Blancanieves para ayudarla. Realmente ella pensaba que era innecesario puesto que llevaba meses viviendo sola en el bosque y sabía cómo moverse por él, pero no rechazaría el contacto con el príncipe.  
>Descubrió que le agradaba sentirse cuidada por alguien, y más si ese alguien era una persona como James.<br>Tras varias horas caminando, al fin divisaron las torres del castillo.  
>- Bueno, ya hemos llegado.<br>- Gracias, creo que sin tu ayuda aún estaría buscando el camino.  
>- Todavía no puedo creer que el Príncipe Encantador se perdiera en el bosque.<br>- En cierto modo ha sido más divertido que ir de cacería, al menos ha valido la pena – se sonrieron.  
>James buscó algo que colgaba de su cinto.<br>- Toma – le ofreció una daga cubierta de oro – Quiero que te la quedes. Puedes usarla para asustar a los transeúntes del bosque – rió- o puedes venderla y obtener bastante dinero de ella.  
>- ¿De dónde has sacado…? No, no puedo aceptarla, debe tener muchísimo valor, no…<br>- Insisto. Tú misma lo dijiste, tengo un castillo lleno de riquezas. Seguro que tú le das mejor uso.  
>Se la entregó.<br>- El invierno va a ser muy duro, si en cualquier momento necesitas algo…  
>- Sé que si estoy en dificultades, me encontrarás…<br>Pensó que en cualquier parte del mundo podría reconocer esos ojos verdes que le habían hechizado. No era correcto pensar de esta forma cuando el reino e incluso la vida de su madre dependían de su matrimonio con Abigail, pero aquella princesa fugitiva le intrigaba, quería conocerla más.  
>- Debes marcharte ya o tu prometida mandará todo el ejército en tu busca.<br>- Blancanieves… – hizo una ligera reverencia.  
>- Encantador…- imitó su gesto.<br>Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, ella ya se había girado y se adentraba en el bosque de vuelta a su escondite.  
>Definitivamente, había sido un día mucho más interesante que el que de buena mañana había esperado.<p>

- ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?  
>Nada más entrar en el patio de caballos de su castillo apareció su padre con varios oficiales del ejército siguiéndole.<br>- Hola padre.  
>- Pensábamos que ya te habías despeñado por cualquier acantilado. Tu prometida estaba preocupada.<br>- Lo dudo - murmuró.  
>-Preséntate ahora mismo en la recámara central, tenemos que hablar.<br>No deseaba pelear, sólo quería quitarse esas ropas y descansar un poco, había sido un día agitado. No tenía intención de ver a su prometida ni de tener que aguantar sus quejidos. Quería tumbarse y pensar en todo lo acontecido.  
>Pocos minutos después y tras sólo haber podido refrescarse y quitarse la capa, estaba esperando a su padre como así él le había ordenado.<br>- ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensado hoy?  
>- Disculpad, padre, pero entre mis planes no estaba el perderme en el bosque.<br>- No juegues conmigo, el hijo del Conde ha contado que diste media vuelta y comenzaste a galopar a gran velocidad.  
>- Quería estar solo, no perderme.<br>- ¿Tienes una mínima idea de lo importante que son estas reuniones para nuestro reino? ¿Acaso he faltado yo a mi palabra? ¿Acaso tu madre no vive ahora con grandes comodidades?  
>- Me habéis prohibido volver a ver a mi madre, a eso no le llamaría yo "comodidades".<br>- Vas a comportarte a partir de ahora como un Príncipe y un futuro Rey. Atenderás las reuniones sociales, al resto de monarcas y tratarás de forma exquisita a tu futura esposa.  
>James permaneció en silencio.<br>- Ahora ponte presentable para la cena, debes acordar detalles acerca de la boda con nuestros consejeros.  
>- Sí, padre.<br>Aquello que menos quería ahora mismo, ver a su prometida y concretar aspectos de su futuro compromiso, era lo que su padre acababa de ordenarle.

La velada trascurrió entre quejidos de Abigail ante cualquier detalle expuesto que no consideraba lo suficiente lujoso para su persona y las voces de los consejeros que no hacían otra cosa que decidir por él. A todo respondía que sí intentando acelerar lo máximo posible el final de la reunión.  
>Terminado el conclave, despidió a Abigail deseoso de retirarse a descansar por fin.<br>- Buenas noches.  
>- Querido…- se acercó en exceso a él.<br>Su adorada prometida no tenía en mente dejarle descansar en paz.  
>- Abigail, estoy muy cansado.<br>- Siempre tienes una excusa para no estar conmigo. Empiezo a pensar que huyes de mí – seguía teniendo sus labios peligrosamente cerca de él.  
>- Sólo que esto no es apropiado, debemos esperar a la boda.<br>- Todo un caballero…  
>- Buenas noches – se alejó.<br>Lo último que necesitaba hoy eran las atenciones amorosas de su prometida.  
>A pesar del cansancio acumulado, sabía que no iba a poder pegar ojo, así que antes de ir a su habitación pasó por la biblioteca a recoger un par de libros sobre las familias de los reinos adyacentes.<br>Ya en sus aposentos, comenzó a ojear los libros. Detuvo su mirada en las páginas que hablaban del Reino de Blancanieves, de sus padres, la muerte de su madre al darle a luz, de la posterior boda del Rey con la Malvada Reina, de la huida de la joven tras las acusaciones que la Reina hizo recaer sobre ella.  
>No sabía por qué, pero quería conocer la historia de aquella enigmática joven.<p>

Las semanas pasaron entre reuniones con mandatarios, más planes para la boda, revisiones de las cuentas del reino…Cuando tenía un poco de tiempo libre volvía a los libros de historia para seguir descubriendo los orígenes de Blancanieves. Sentía lástima por ella, había crecido sin una madre y había perdido a su padre siendo aún joven quedándose sola con la Malvada Reina. No albergaba duda alguna que la Reina mentía con las acusaciones lanzadas sobre la princesa. La creía incapaz de matar a su padre, de conspirar para obtener el trono y de todo aquello por lo cual la cabeza de Blancanieves era tan buscada. No sólo su cabeza, la Reina mandaba a sus hombres para obtener el corazón de la joven. La orden era esa, arrancarle el corazón a la muchacha. Y casi lo logran aquella vez si él no hubiera llegado a tiempo.  
>Definitivamente, ella era inocente y aquel trono le pertenecía, era la legítima heredera.<br>El sonido de ajetreo de hombres en el patio de caballos le sacó de sus pensamientos.  
>- ¡Fuego! ¡Fuego! – gritaban los soldados.<br>Se asomó a la ventana para comprobar de qué hablaban y la sangre se le heló al ver la enorme columna de humo que surgía entre la arboleda. El resplandor del fuego iluminaba la noche. Todo el bosque estaba en llamas.  
>Corriendo bajó al patio central.<br>- ¿Qué ocurre?  
>- Un incendio está arrasando el bosque, tenemos que poner a salvo los cultivos.<br>- ¿Los cultivos? ¿Y la gente? En ese bosque hay poblados.  
>- Son órdenes del rey, Su Alteza. Debemos aislar nuestro territorio del fuego, el resto no nos debe preocupar, es asunto de los otros reinos.<br>- Pero hay gente que puede morir y…  
>Una imagen pasó fugaz por su mente; Blancanieves. Ella vivía en ese bosque ocultándose en cuevas. El fuego podía ser provocado por la Reina para lograr sacarla de su escondite o para, directamente, acabar con ella. Es más, no tenía duda alguna de ello.<br>No vaciló ni un segundo. Echó a correr hacia el establo para ensillar su caballo e ir en su búsqueda.  
>- ¡Alteza! ¡No puede marcharse, es muy peligro!<br>No perdió tiempo en responder, ya estaba cabalgando y atravesando el puente del castillo para adentrarse en el incendiado bosque. 

Un rugido atronador seguido de ruido de animales la despertó. Nada más abrir los ojos vio una extraña niebla que la hizo toser. Inmediatamente recobró sus sentidos y se levantó. No era niebla, era humo. El bosque entero estaba en llamas.  
>Tenía que recoger sus escasas pertenencias. En esa cueva estaba todo por lo que había trabajado durante semanas para poder escapar a un lugar seguro, si lo perdía se quedaría sin nada en lo que apoyarse, nada por lo que luchar.<br>Apresuradamente comenzó a meter todos los objetos que pudieran ser valiosos en un saco. Cuando llegó a la daga que él le había dado se detuvo. Decidió colgársela al cinto, no sabía por qué pero consideraba ese objeto más importante que el resto y no quería perderlo de vista.  
>Nada más salir de su escondrijo una nube de humo la recibió provocándole más tos. No veía nada, todo era humo y fuego. No sabía cómo iba a lograr salir de ahí. Comenzó a caminar protegiéndose con la capa todo lo que pudiera del humo. Era imposible respirar. Intentó andar en dirección a uno de los caminos que sabía que bordeaban la cueva pero una pantalla de fuego le impedía cualquier avance.<br>Asustada comprobó como su capa había comenzado a arder. Lanzó el saco al suelo para deshacerse de ella antes de que le provocara quemaduras.  
>El abundante humo continuaba dificultándole la respiración. Si quería salir de ahí tenía que dejar el saco, no podría cargar con ese peso todo el camino. Se tocó la cintura para comprobar que la daga seguía colgando. Al menos podría salvar el obsequio que James le dio.<br>Con renovados ánimos pasó entre dos enormes árboles que estaban siendo reducidos a cenizas por el amenazador fuego. Continuó abriéndose paso como pudo entre el humo y el fuego hasta llegar a un punto sin salida. Giró sobre sí misma buscando un pequeño espacio libre de fuego por el que seguir. Imposible, estaba completamente atrapada.  
>Su mundo comenzó a oscurecerse. Le faltaba el aire, el humo le rodeada y no había salida. Cayó al suelo protegiéndose la cara y tosiendo. Poco a poco la oscuridad le alcanzó.<p>

Galopaba sin rumbo. Gritaba su nombre esperando recibir alguna respuesta entre las llamas. Llegó al centro del incendio. El caballo se negaba a avanzar, el animal sabía que era un suicidio, el bosque entero ardía. Desmontó y permitió que huyera en dirección contraria al fuego.  
>El resto del camino lo haría a pie.<br>- ¡Blancanieves!  
>Sabía que era solía esconderse en cuevas protegiéndose del frío. Esa zona estaba rodeada de pequeñas montañas con decenas de ellas, no debía estar lejos… si seguía con vida.<br>Tenía que estar viva, era una muchacha inteligente y habría logrado ponerse a salvo, estaba seguro.  
>Continuó su camino bordeando las zonas de mayor peligro. El calor y el humo eran asfixiantes pero no pensaba dar media vuelta.<br>Y así alcanzó un claro rodeado de árboles, algunos de ellos estaban ya completamente consumidos. El corazón le dio un vuelvo cuando vio un bulto inerte en el suelo. Corrió hacia el cuerpo.  
>Era ella, el negro cabello, la blanca piel ennegrecida por el humo. Estaba inconsciente.<br>- Blancanieves… - la llamó en vano. No reaccionaba.  
>Rápidamente se quitó la capa y la envolvió con ella. La alzó en brazos. Iba a sacarla de ahí. Deshizo sus pasos retomando el camino por el que había venido.<br>Las llamas le había cerrado el paso sellando el escaso espacio que quedaba para traspasar la pared de fuego. Debía encontrar otra salida. En ese momento oyó a la muchacha moverse y toser, estaba despierta.  
>- Ey…<br>Abrió los ojos y le miró con cara de extrañeza. Volvió a toser agarrándose al cuello del hombre.  
>- Tranquila, estás a salvo. Saldremos de aquí.<br>Apoyó la cara en su hombro sin fuerzas siquiera para hablar.  
>Continuaron su camino. No sabían si se estaban alejando del incendio o andando en círculo, las fuerzas comenzaban a flaquear.<br>- Si tuviera mi espada… - James maldecía por lo bajo lo idiota que había sido al no llevar consigo arma alguna. Si pudiera cortar esos matorrales abriría camino para seguir andando.  
>- Aquí… - Blancanieves le indicó a James que la soltara para poder buscar algo.<br>Con suavidad la dejó en el suelo. Tuvo que apoyarse en él para mantener el equilibrio pero logró encontrar la daga que continuaba colgando en su cinto. Se la entregó al Príncipe.  
>Sin soltar a la joven, James consiguió abrir un camino lo suficientemente amplio para que ambos lo atravesaran.<p>

Con el amanecer el fuego empezaba a extinguirse. Prosiguieron andando hasta que parecían estar lo suficientemente alejados de las llamas.  
>Ya en una zona segura, James se detuvo para comprobar el estado de Blancanieves. La princesa a duras penas conseguía mantenerse en pie. James se agachó a su lado sujetando su rostro entre las manos.<br>- Blancanieves, mírame – tos como respuesta y un desfallecimiento de la joven que le obligó a sostenerla entre sus brazos.  
>- Toma – le entregó una cantimplora con agua – Bebe.<br>El agua fresca logró aliviar su incesante tos.  
>James apartó con dulzura el cabello de su rostro.<br>- ¿Cómo estás? – la mirada del príncipe expresaba preocupación sincera. Jamás nadie, a excepción de su padre, le había mirado así.  
>Tan sólo pudo sonreírle como respuesta.<br>- Te dije que cuando estuvieras en problemas siempre te encontraría.  
>Su sonrisa se amplió. No sabía qué le ocurría últimamente con ese hombre pero cada vez que estaba con él sentía cosquillas en el estómago y las palabras huían de su boca.<br>- ¿Puedes andar?  
>- Sí<br>Con dificultad y ayudándose de su mano logró ponerse en pie. James seguía sujetándola por la cintura para evitar que desfalleciera. Los momentos íntimos entre ambos se habían intensificado en los últimos encuentros habiendo mucho más contacto físico.  
>- Necesitas un médico y descansar. Ven a mi castillo y podrás…<br>- No – no le dejó concluir la frase- Si la Reina sabe que me estás ayudando tomará represalias, no quiero ser la responsable de eso.  
>- Esa bruja no es quien para dictar mis actos.<br>- James, por favor…- era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre.  
>- Al menos déjame quedarme contigo hasta que recobres las fuerzas.<br>- No sé por qué haces esto por mí. Sólo te he traído problemas.  
>- Más bien diversión. No sabes lo que es estar encerrado entre los muros del castillo con esa gruñona.<br>- Puedo hacerme una idea – le sorprendió que calificara a su prometida de la misma manera que ella había hecho en su primer encuentro.  
>- He visto en aquellas colinas unas cuevas que parecen bastante seguras. Descansaremos allí.<p>

Blancanieves no tenía muchas fuerzas para subir la colina hasta la cueva, pero con la ayuda de James logró alcanzar el lugar. Era un pequeño hueco formado en la roca lo suficientemente grande para que ambos entraran y lo suficientemente escondido para que los hombres de la reina (que a buen seguro estarían inspeccionando la zona buscando el cuerpo de la princesa) lo pasaran por alto.  
>Se sentaron uno enfrente del otro. Blancanieves intentaba evitar su mirada. Se encontraba muy extraña, muerta de miedo ante lo que acaba de sucederle, agotada, nerviosa…y un sentimiento desconocido que no podía describir. Él había ido a salvarla, había puesto en peligro su propia vida por ella. Recordaba aquella vez en la que los hombres de la Reina le habían acorralado contra el árbol y estaban a punto de arrancarle el corazón del pecho, como apareció él en la lejanía espada en mano abatiendo a cada soldado. Ese gesto ya le intrigó pero se dijo a sí misma que lo había hecho por mero interés; ella sabía cómo recuperar el anillo y a él ese objeto parecía importarle demasiado. Pero ahora era distinto, ella no le debía nada, había ido simplemente porque le importaba.<br>Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. El frío del amanecer se le metía en los huesos y sin su capa la sensación era mayor.  
>- ¿Tienes frío? – Él no pasó por alto el gesto de Blancanieves.<br>- Mi capa debe estar chamuscada en mitad del bosque.  
>James se deslizó con cuidado de forma que quedara ahora a su lado. Cogió su propia capa y tapó con suavidad a la muchacha.<br>- No es necesario…  
>- No quisiera que después de haber sobrevivido a un incendio murieras congelada.<br>- ¿Y tú? Ven, podemos compartir calor…  
>Se acercó a él colocando parte de la capa sobre sus piernas.<br>Y así permanecieron un buen rato, uno al lado del otro cobijados del frío bajo la misma capa.  
>- Deberías marcharte ya. Me encuentro bien y tu prometida no estará contenta…<br>- ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera sabe dónde estoy.  
>- Encerrado en una cueva con una mujer…<br>- Prefiero estar contigo en una diminuta cueva que en el enorme castillo con ella.  
>- ¿No la amas?<br>- Pensé que fuiste tú quien dijo eso de que "el amor verdadero no existe".  
>- ¿Y por qué aceptas casarte con ella?<br>- Es mi deber como príncipe, es necesario para el reino. Debemos unir las tierras si no queremos comenzar una guerra o caer en la ruina más absoluta.  
>- Entiendo. Sé que los de la realeza tenéis ciertas obligaciones…<br>- ¿Los de la realeza? Blancanieves, tú eres princesa, eres la legítima heredera de un trono.  
>- ¿Princesa? ¿Qué princesa vestiría así, se escondería en el bosque y robaría para sobrevivir?<br>- Sólo aquellas lo suficientemente valientes.

Un ruido de cascos les hizo interrumpir la conversación. Sigilosamente se asomaron para ver pasar bajo sus cabezas un numeroso grupo de soldados. Ninguno reparó en la pequeña cueva situada en la colina.  
>- Siguen buscándome.<br>- Mira – James señaló con el dedo un jinete que llevaba agarrada en una mano su chamuscada capa blanca- pensarán que has muerto en el incendio. Con suerte te dejarán en paz.  
>- No conoces a la Reina…Debería marcharme antes de que descubran que sigo viva o de que den contigo.<br>- ¿Dónde vas a ir?  
>- Bosque adentro, tengo que buscar un lugar donde guarecerme.<br>- Ven al casti…  
>- No.<br>- Llega el invierno, no vas a lograr sobrevivir tú sola en pleno bosque. Y no tienes dinero, has perdido todas tus pertenencias.  
>- Pensaré en algo.<br>- Déjame ayudarte.  
>- Ya lo has hecho, has arriesgado tu vida por mí, sin ti hoy habría muerto en el incendio.<br>- Blancanieves…  
>- Tengo que irme.<br>Se deshizo de la capa pero cuando iba a devolvérsela él le interrumpió.  
>- No, quédatela, al menos sabré que tienes algo de abrigo contra el frío.<br>Volvió a asomarse para comprobar que no había quedado ningún soldado rezagado. Tras ver que así era, hizo una señal a Blancanieves para indicarle que comenzaría a bajar. Inmediatamente la muchacha le siguió. En el último tramo del descenso y con escasas fuerzas se dejó caer para que James, ya en tierra, le sujetara. Cuidadosamente le rodeó el cuerpo con sus brazos evitando que cayera.  
>- ¿Necesitas descansar? – le preguntó mientras seguía sosteniéndola.<br>- Empiezo a pensar que me tratas como si fuera una de esas delicadas damas de tu corte, Encantador – a pesar del reproche, no hizo ademán de deshacerse del abrazo.  
>- Créeme, sé en primera persona que no eres precisamente un frágil princesa.<br>La mirada de Blancanieves se desvió hacia la cicatriz que adornaba su barbilla. Una de sus manos ascendió hacia ella rozándola con delicadeza. Esa marca le recordaba el primer encuentro que tuvieron cuando él creyó que ella era un mugriento ladronzuelo que acababa de robarle el anillo de su prometida.  
>Trazó la pequeña línea dibujada con uno de sus dedos. Algo en la mirada del príncipe cambió. Hizo ademán de acercar su rostro al de la joven, pero en el último momento retrocedió. Se separó de ella mirando alrededor.<br>- ¿Sabes en qué dirección ir?  
>- Sí, me fijé hacia dónde caminada cuando te buscaba. Al oeste. ¿Y tú?<br>- Los jinetes cabalgaban hacia el sur, así que iré al norte. Seguro que adentrándome en esas tierras encuentro más comida para sobrevivir durante el invierno.  
>- El norte es una tierra gélida.<br>- Tengo tu capa, ¿recuerdas? – señaló con una mirada divertida la prenda roja que él le había entregado.  
>- ¿Cuándo volveré a verte? – preguntó con un gesto de desolación. Las tierras del norte quedaban muy alejadas de su reino, a varios días a caballo. Iba a ser muy complicado dar con ella de nuevo.<br>- Tienes cosas más importantes en las que ocuparte. Seguro que a tu padre no le agrada la idea de que vagabundees por el bosque con una forajida.  
>- ¿Pero y si quiero dar contigo?<br>- Sabes que siempre me encontrarás.  
>Silencio.<br>- Eh…debo marchar.  
>- Sí, los soldados pueden aparecer de nuevo en cualquier momento.<br>- Espero que todo te vaya bien… tu boda, tus planes de futuro…  
>- Gracias.<br>Sonrió a pesar de que sus ojos expresaban tristeza. No quiso retrasar más el adiós. Evitando su mirada, dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de él. Llevaba su capa en el brazo, así que decidió echársela por los hombros y cubrirse con ella.  
>James no había apartado sus ojos de ella en ningún momento. Cuando su silueta se perdió entre la maraña de árboles fue cuando se dijo a sí mismo que debía retornar al castillo.<p>

Una vez más se topó con la misma escena; su padre y los guardias.  
>-¡Dejadnos! – Los soldados se marcharon- El reino yéndose a pique y tú de excursión por el bosque.<br>- No estaba de excursión, intentaba ayudar – ciertamente no mentía, había salvado la vida de la princesa.  
>- ¡Ese no era tu cometido!<br>- Mi deber es para con la gente, y eso es precisamente lo que he hecho.  
>- Caminas sobre una delgada línea, muchacho, te recuerdo que la vida de tu madre depende de mí.<br>- Y a vos, "padre", os recuerdo que si se descubre el engaño vuestro reino se sumirá en la ruina. Por no hablar de que seríais condenado por traición.  
>Ante tales amenazas el Rey enmudeció.<br>- Y si ahora me disculpáis, estoy cansado.

Pasó la noche en vela. Se asomaba cada poco a la ventana mirando el oscuro bosque y pensando dónde estaría ella en ese preciso instante. Esperaba que no se topara con ningún hombre de la Reina de nuevo. Tras el incendio y tras haber encontrado la prenda de Blancanieves quemada seguramente la incesante búsqueda de la princesa fugitiva cesaría. La darían por muerta.  
>Alguien llamó a la puerta. Eran altas horas de la noche, dudaba que su padre estuviera levantado y preparado para retomar la discusión.<br>- Abigail, que…  
>- Ha llegado a mis oídos lo sucedido hoy. Quería comprobar si estabas bien.<br>Le extrañaba esa repentina preocupación por su bienestar, no era propio de ella.  
>- No, estoy perfectamente, tan sólo algo agotado.<br>- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? – sin que pudiera evitarlo, la joven rubia entró en su habitación.  
>- Abigail, es tarde.<br>- No podía dormir.  
>Él tampoco, pero su compañía era lo último que necesitaba. Se sentó en su cama.<br>- ¿De verdad no puedo hacer nada que te ayude a conciliar el sueño? – hizo un extraño mohín que pretendía ser seductor. A James no le pareció.  
>- Debes marcharte, mañana será un día duro.<br>- Oh, James, siempre tan perfecto.  
>- Buenas noches – se hizo a un lado permitiéndole cruzar el umbral de su puerta.<br>- Qué aburrido.  
>- Hasta mañana.<br>Ahora sí que realmente no podría pegar ojo.

El visitar las tierras dañadas por el incendio, contabilizar los gastos y elaborar planes para permitir la subsistencia de aquellos que lo habían perdido todo, casa y cultivos; le llevó varios días. Al menos tanta actividad le permitía tener la mente ocupada. A pesar de ello, siempre que acudía a los poblados limítrofes aprovechaba algún despiste de sus hombres para galopar libre en busca de rastro alguno de la princesa. Era en vano, trascurridas ya semanas desde la última vez que la vio lo más seguro es que hubiera cruzado el paso de las montañas antes de que las nevadas lo imposibilitaran.  
>Cuando no estaba visitando sus tierras estaba en la biblioteca trabajando en los libros de cuentas. De hecho, las cuentas comenzaban a cuadrar. Con los tesoros cedidos por el Rey Midas y bajo su administración el reino parecía resurgir. No sería un príncipe de nacimiento, pero su vida como simple pastor le había enseñado a sobrevivir con lo poco que tuviera y esos conocimientos le eran de mucha ayuda ahora.<br>El fuego había devorado parte del bosque de su reino y los adyacentes destruyendo importantes materias primas. Por ello se veían obligados a negociar con otros mandatarios para comprarlas. Ese era el caso del carbón. La casi inexistencia de minas en su territorio y la destrucción de aquellas pocas que quedaban era un problema que debía solucionar.  
>- Marcharás al amanecer hacia el Quinto Reino. Es una zona repleta de minas con abundante carbón. El Rey Wesley es un viejo amigo de modo que no pondrá muchos inconvenientes a llegar a un acuerdo.<br>- Como mandéis – desde el último enfrentamiento la relación con el Rey se limitaba a recibir sus órdenes y cumplirlas.  
>- Tu prometida te acompañará, ya es hora de que entréis en los círculos sociales de la Corte.<br>Un viaje de varios días acompañado de Abigail no entraba en sus planes pero se limitó a asentir y marchar a preparar sus pertenencias.  
>El Quinto Reino limitaba con la granja de su madre. Mirando en un plano pudo comprobar cómo el castillo del Rey Wesley estaba tan sólo a un día a caballo de allí. Si pudiera ir a verla…<p>

Como supuso, el viaje acompañado de Abigail resultó ser una tortura.  
>- ¿Cuántos días de estar metida en este diminuto carruaje soportando los baches del terreno dices que nos quedan?<br>- No te preocupes, querida, descansaremos al anochecer en alguna posada.  
>Los continuos quejidos de su prometida ante las humildes posadas en las que debían descansar (en habitaciones separadas) fue la melodía predominante las siguientes jornadas del viaje.<br>Al quinto día por fin llegaron a su destino. Como su padre le había dicho, el Rey Wesley se deshizo en atenciones hacia su persona. Incluso la negociación resultó ser mucho más fácil y rápida de lo que pensaba; a cambio de algo de su oro se establecería una ruta para el transporte del carbón entre reinos.  
>El Quinto Reino era un lugar precioso bañado por el mar y con una temperatura mucho más agradable que la del frío invierno de sus tierras. Con la excusa de querer explorar los parajes pudo librarse de la guardia real y de su prometida durante un día. Más bien tenía en mente hacer una visita furtiva a su madre, sabía que era peligroso pero necesitaba ver que se encontraba bien y esta era su última oportunidad.<br>Quería pasar lo más desapercibido posible hasta atravesar las murallas del reino, así que se vistió con un atuendo impropio de un miembro de sangre azul.  
>Los puestos con vendedores de toda clase se agolpaban en el pueblo. Era una mañana de mucho trasiego. Se perdió entre la multitud, prefería no llamar la atención del nutrido grupo de guardias que había en cada calle. Tan ensimismado estaba con no perder de vista a los soldados que patrullaban que no se percató al doblar la esquina de la persona que caminaba apresuradamente como si estuviera huyendo.<br>- ¡Ay!  
>El choque fue inevitable. Una bolsa llena de manzanas y pan cayó.<br>- Perdonadme, yo… - se agachaba para ayudarle a recoger las manzanas esparcidas por el suelo cuando su mirada se topó con un par de brillantes ojos verdes.  
>- ¿Qué…?<br>- ¡Al ladrón! – soldados armados aparecieron al final de la calle, era evidente a quien perseguían.  
>Dejó las manzanas en el suelo y se levantó como un resorte para coger el brazo de Blancanieves y conducirla con rapidez a una de las callejuelas que atravesaban la calle principal.<br>- ¡Deprisa! – los soldados les pisaban los talones.  
>Siguieron huyendo a través del pueblo hasta que llegaron a un camino sin salida.<br>- Vete, yo los entretendré.  
>- Pero…<br>- ¡Vete!  
>Cuando los guardias llegaron, se interpuso en su camino provocando que tuvieran que lanzarse hacia él para derribarlo. Recibió patadas varias mientras le intentaban reducir. Cuando le alzaron le despojaron de la capa riendo por los golpes que adornaban su cara. En el instante en el que su rostro quedó al descubierto la sonrisa de los soldados se congeló.<br>- ¡Príncipe James! – todos hicieron una reverencia.  
>Formaban parte del ejército del Rey Wesley y como tal, le habían visto en palacio con su monarca.<br>- Disculpadnos, Alteza, no sabíamos que se trataba de vos.  
>- No diré ni una palabra de lo sucedido si vosotros hacéis lo mismo – habló con voz calmada.<br>Una mirada de extrañeza fue la respuesta de los guardias. Acababan de golpear a un miembro de la realeza, al heredero de un reino vecino y éste no pretendía castigarlos en absoluto por sus actos.  
>No les permitió responder, cogió su capa del suelo y echó a correr en dirección hacia donde había visto huir a Blancanieves.<p>

Recorrió cada una de las calles repetidas veces sin lograr dar con ella. Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido oyó el susurro de cierta reconocible voz.  
>- Encantador…<br>Ahí estaba ella, escondida entre las sombras y con la capa ocultándole el rostro. Comprobó que no había ningún guardia cerca y se encaminó hacia el lugar en el que se escondía la princesa.  
>- ¿Has perdido la cabeza? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y robando?<br>- ¡No estaba robando! Llegué a un trato por esa comida, pero el vendedor se arrepintió y mintió diciendo que no había pagado por ello – hizo una pausa – Es muy difícil encontrar alimento en el bosque y desde aquí no puedo asaltar los carruajes de la Reina para conseguir dinero…  
>- ¿Hace cuánto que no comes?<br>- No te preocupes, puedo cuidar de mí misma – respondió ante el gesto de James de palparse los bolsillos en busca de algo de dinero para comprar alimentos. No recordaba que se había puesto aquellos harapos para pasar desapercibido y que, por tanto, no llevaba oro encima.  
>- ¿Ah sí? No me lo ha parecido…<br>- Todo iba perfectamente hasta que te pusiste en medio… - detectaba cierto enfado en sus palabras.  
>- ¿Disculpa? Si mi memoria no me falla, más bien te he salvado.<br>- Tu memoria debe fallar porque…- se detuvo - … ¿qué es esto?  
>Cuando el sol iluminó su rostro pudo ver los moratones que se dibujaban en su cara. Era evidente que se trataban de golpes recientes y que su plan de desviar la atención de los soldados había tenido mucho que ver.<br>- ¿Te has peleado con ellos? – volvía a estar herido por su culpa.  
>- No, sólo me puse en medio – sonrió restándole importancia.<br>- ¿Y bien?  
>James no entendía a qué se refería.<br>- ¿A qué se deben esas ropas? Pensé que tu compromiso con la gruñona iba a sacar al reino de la ruina… - su voz sonaba divertida.  
>- Ah, esto…Intentaba ocultar mi identidad, pero contigo cerca veo que es complicado.<br>- ¿Tanto te aburre la vida de palacio?  
>- No es eso…bueno, en cierto modo sí. Es que quería ir a un lugar y…nadie…nadie debe saberlo.<br>- Ah, entonces continúa tu camino, no quisiera entretenerte.  
>- ¿Sabes? Ven conmigo, tú también tienes que cruzar las murallas para ir al bosque y dos personas viajando juntas y hablando son menos sospechosas que un encapuchado solitario.<br>- Pero… ¿a dónde vamos? – no recibió respuesta, ya le estaba arrastrando a la entrada de la ciudad donde un caballo les esperaba.  
>- Monta – le ofreció su mano como apoyo para ayudarla a subir a la montura. Él se situó justo detrás rodeando su cintura con los brazos para poder coger las riendas.<br>- ¡Arre! – cruzaron el portón sin mayor dificultad, entre mercaderes y viandantes varios no llamaron la atención.  
>Cabalgaron un buen rato a un trote suave. Blancanieves intentaba evitar el contacto con el príncipe, mantenía el cuerpo rígido y cada vez que su espalda se apoyaba en el pecho del hombre volvía a erguirse. Sus reacciones no pasaban desapercibidas para James y eso le hacía sentirse aún más idiota, pero estando tan cerca de él el nerviosismo le invadía.<br>Intentó iniciar una conversación.  
>- ¿Vas a decirme dónde me llevas?<br>- A visitar a una persona que...que es especial para mí.  
>- ¿Y es necesario que te acompañe? – no quería sonar enfadada pero la idea de que le estuviera llevando a ver alguna mujer…<br>- Así podrás comer algo. Ella es una gran cocinera  
>Aquel "ella" le confirmó que se trataba de una mujer. Inexplicablemente sintió cierta punzada de celos en el estómago. Realmente se sentía estúpida.<br>- Ya te dije que puedo cuidar de mí misma.  
>- Por supuesto. Ahora mantente en silencio, no deben vernos ni oírnos.<br>Desvió el caballo del camino principal y comenzaron a cabalgar por una ruta escarpada que serpenteaba entre los árboles hasta llegar a un claro. Una solitaria granja se dibujaba a lo lejos.  
>Al llegar a ella James desmontó e inmediatamente intentó ayudar a Blancanieves a hacer lo mismo, pero ella rechazó su mano. No podía creer que la hubiera arrastrado hasta allí para ver a una mujer.<br>Permaneció al lado del caballo mientras el príncipe se dirigía a la puerta. Una mujer mayor apareció en el umbral con cara de sorpresa, acto seguido se lanzó a abrazar al joven. James le devolvió el abrazo. Desde ahí percibió como las lágrimas asomaban a los ojos de ambos. Estaba claro que se trataba de una persona especial. Vio a la mujer señalar hacia donde se encontraba y cómo James le explicaba algo. No pensaba que fuera apropiado inmiscuirse en el íntimo momento que estaban compartiendo, así que no se movió del lugar. No hizo falta, James y aquella misteriosa mujer ya estaban a medio camino de ella.  
>- Blancanieves, quiero presentarte a mi madre – la joven no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de forma desmesurada ante la sorpresa. ¿Cómo todo un príncipe tenía una madre que vivía en una humilde granja?<br>- ¿Blancanieves?  
>- Sí, em...encantada – era obvio que había oído hablar de ella, seguramente habría visto su cara en alguno de esos carteles de "se busca".<br>- Es una larga historia, madre.  
>- Pero entrad, entrad, os prepararé algo de comer y así me cuentas todo con detalle. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Madre e hijo compartieron historias durante toda la velada. Blancanieves se mantuvo a parte de las conversaciones sintiéndose algo incómoda y fuera de lugar en ese momento. Pero la alusión a cierto anillo que ella conocía perfectamente le hizo volver a prestar atención.  
>- Siempre lo llevo encima – James le mostraba el anillo que acababa de sacar de su chaqueta a su madre.<br>- Pero hijo, pensé que se lo darías a tu prometida.  
>- Dijiste que el amor sigue a este anillo donde quiera que vaya – la princesa no apartaba la vista de aquella joya, simbolizaba cuando ambos se conocieron – No quiero a Abigail, madre.<br>No pudo reprimir una mirada furtiva hacia la joven sin que ella se percatara tan ensimismada que estaba observando el anillo y recordando las palabras que acababa de pronunciar James.  
>La anciana sí percibió el gesto de su hijo y comenzó a comprender la situación.<br>-Y bien, ¿vas a decirme a qué debo el honor de recibir a la realeza en mi casa?  
>- Realmente… ya no soy princesa.<br>- Ella es inocente de los cargos de los que se le acusa. La Malvada Reina ha perdido la cabeza cegada por el odio, tan sólo quiere el trono. Pero el trono le pertenece legítimamente a Blancanieves.  
>No esperaba esa repentina defensa del príncipe hacia ella, aquello le descolocó. Le había traído a casa de su madre, había hablado del anillo y ahora defendía su honor. Aquel ya usual cosquilleo en el estómago comenzó de nuevo.<br>Contó toda la historia a la impresionada mujer. Ante cada nuevo detalle de su vida en el bosque huyendo de los hombres de la Reina la anciana abría más y más los ojos de la sorpresa.  
>- Querida, eres muy valiente enfrentándote tú sola a los soldados.<br>- A decir verdad, no estaría aquí si Encan….si James no me hubiera salvado. Apareció espada en mano abatiendo a cada uno de mis atacantes.  
>- ¡Oh! Hijo, nunca pensé que el correr tras el rebaño te hubiera enseñado a pelear de esa manera.<br>-… ¿rebaño? – su voz sonaba divertida.  
>- Sí, ovejas, era el mejor pastor de la comarca.<br>- Así que ovejas… - dirigió su mirada burlona hacia James.  
>- Ya has oído, de los mejores – le devolvió la sonrisa.<br>¿El apuesto príncipe no era más que un humilde pastor?  
>Los minutos pasaron entre risas, historias y anécdotas contadas por los tres. La madre de James resultó ser una mujer amable y divertida.<br>La despedida fue lo más duro, madre e hijo no sabían cuando iban a poder verse de nuevo y eso les encogía el corazón. La joven fue a preparar el caballo para dejarles algo de intimidad. Pudo observar multitud de abrazos y besos cariñosos entre ambos hasta que al fin se separaron. La anciana se volvió a acercar a su hijo para decirle algo que provocó la sorpresa del hombre y que se girara para dirigir sus ojos hacia donde se encontraba ella. A los pocos segundos volvió la vista hacia su madre sonriéndole y besando su frente por última vez para emprender el camino hacia el caballo y marcharse de allí.  
>La imagen entristeció a Blancanieves, ella había sido obligada a alejarse de la vida de princesa que le pertenecía mientras que a James se le imponía ser de sangre azul, ahora lo veía claro, él no era príncipe de nacimiento.<br>Cuando llegó a su lado comprobó como luchaba contra las lágrimas apretando la mandíbula e intentando no volver la vista atrás. Instintivamente quiso consolarlo posando su mano sobre la del hombre y acariciando suavemente su palma. James le agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa.  
>Una vez hubieron montado y se disponían a partir, giró el caballo y se despidió de su madre por última vez.<br>- Volveré – gritó con rabia.  
>Aún desde la distancia la sonrisa de la mujer era perceptible.<br>Espoleó con rabia el caballo y comenzaron a alejarse a gran velocidad.

Cabalgaron en silencio durante largo tiempo manteniendo un trote veloz. James sujetaba la cintura de la muchacha rodeándola con los brazos mientras sostenía al mismo tiempo las riendas. Pasadas horas la noche comenzó a caer. Aún estaba lejos del castillo y cabalgar alejados de los caminos en plena oscuridad no era lo apropiado, así que el príncipe aminoró la marcha hasta que llegaron a una zona lo suficientemente escondida y acogedora como para hacer noche.  
>Desmontaron y se acomodaron lo mejor que pudieron. James comentó algo acerca de la necesidad de hacer un pequeño fuego para calentarse y marchó a buscar leña.<br>La hoguera ardía proyectando reflejos anaranjados a los dos jóvenes sentados a su alrededor.  
>- ¿Vas a contármelo?<br>- No hay mucho que contar, es tal y como seguramente ya imaginas.  
>Comenzó por el momento en el que le informaron de la muerte de su hasta entonces desconocido gemelo y de cómo debía ser él el que abatiera al dragón tomando la identidad del príncipe. No olvidó mencionar su impuesta boda con la hija de Midas y las amenazas bajo las cuales tuvo que aceptar.<br>- Entiendo… - si no se casaba con Abigail, su madre sufriría las consecuencias – Quizás puedas llegar a amarla…  
>- Ni tan siquiera pienso que pueda soportarla…<br>- Bueno, la vida de un príncipe suele ser muy agitada, seguramente hayan muchos días en los que ni la veas.  
>- Midas exige un heredero cuanto antes.<br>- ¿No deseas tener hijos?  
>- No con ella.<br>A su mente acudió la imagen de una pequeña de rosadas mejillas, rubia cabellera y ojos azules como los de aquel hombre. Se obligó a desechar esa idea de su pensamiento.  
>- Cuando no tenía más que mis dos manos para trabajar y subsistir pensaba que el amor era lo único que no podían quitarme, ser libre para elegir con quien quería casarme… Bueno, mejor será dejar de lamentarse y descansar. Mañana debo volver al castillo antes del amanecer o mi prometida provocará una guerra entre reinos.<br>Blancanieves no pudo evitar reír ante el último comentario.  
>- Buenas noches – se recostó en el suelo.<br>- Buenas noches, Encantador.  
>- Ya sabes, no soy realmente un príncipe.<br>- Pero sí encantador.  
>- Que descanses, princesa – sonrió dulcemente a la muchacha y se giró para dormir.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

No le dio tiempo a abrir los ojos, un hombre le atacó lanzándose sobre él. Se despertó de inmediato y echó mano a su espada hasta que recordó su disfraz de plebeyo y que, por tanto, no iba armado. Alcanzó a golpear la mandíbula del hombre derribándolo y pudiendo alzarse para comprobar que un grupo bandidos estaban robándole el caballo y sus escasas pertenencias. Miró alrededor buscando a Blancanieves, pero no había ni rastro de ella. El agresor arremetió de nuevo blandiendo un palo. Esquivó el primer golpe, pero el segundo le dio de lleno en el estómago haciéndole caer al suelo. Embistió con furia las piernas del hombre logrando derribarlo también para a continuación propinar fuertes puñetazos en la cara del ahora suplicante atacante.  
>- ¿Y la mujer? ¡Dónde está!<br>Antes de que el ensangrentado rostro pudiera contestarle, se oyó el grito de varios hombres.  
>- ¡Atrapadla!<br>Sin pensárselo dos veces, echó a correr hacia las voces que gritaban órdenes de captura para la joven. Vio a un caballo correr desbocado y a un hombre con la cabeza llena de sangre tirado en el suelo. Sin duda aquello era fruto de la buena puntería de Blancanieves. Pero antes siquiera de que pudiera pensar que la princesa seguramente estaría a salvo puesto que sabía cuidar de sí misma recibió un fuerte golpe en la nuca que lo dejó noqueado. Mareado cayó de rodillas haciendo el esfuerzo por intentar sostenerse en pie, pero pronto su cuerpo venció al dolor y cayó inconsciente.

La luz cegadora del sol le despertó. Poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos mientras se percataba de que tenía las manos fuertemente ligadas y que estaba atado al tronco de un árbol.  
>- ¿Estás bien? – en cuanto abrió los ojos pudo ver a Blancanieves a su lado que le miraba con cara de preocupación. Ella estaba en la misma situación, manos ligadas y amarrada al árbol.<br>Entonces fue consciente de que su propia sangre manchaba su harapienta camisa blanca. Aquel golpe debía de haberle hecho una buena herida.  
>- Sí, no te preocupes. ¿Qué ha pasado?<br>- Parece que sólo les interesa el caballo pero les ha cabreado que…les golpeáramos.  
>Dicho esto aparecieron los cuatro hombres enfrente de ellos cada cual con más heridas. Sólo pudo distinguir a aquel a quien había golpeado en el rostro en su enfrentamiento, el resto lucían igual de mal parados pero desde luego que no debido a su ataque. Así que antes de que los capturaran la joven había dado buena cuenta de sus habilidades para defenderse. En cualquier otro momento esta situación hubiera resultado graciosa; tres hombres armados contra una princesa indefensa y estaba claro quien había sido el ganador.<br>- ¿Qué hacemos con ellos? – los bandidos hablaban entre sí.  
>- Propongo degollarles.<br>- Quemarles  
>- O mejor…<br>Se acercaron a ellos cuchillo en mano.  
>- ¿Qué pasaría si le hacemos unos bonitos dibujos al rostro de tu mujercita? – blandieron el cuchillo a escasos centímetros de la princesa.<br>Intentó levantarse con furia pero las ataduras se lo impidieron.  
>- Pasaría que te buscaría, te encontraría y la cara que lleva tu amigo sería la de una hermosa doncella en comparación con la que te dejaría a ti.<br>- Vaya, vaya, se envalentona…  
>- Lo lamento, pero creo que tenéis unas pequeñas mancha en las camisas – se burló Blancanieves de la abundante sangre que corría por su cuello debido a los golpes que ella les había propinado.<br>- Quieto – el que parecía el jefe de la banda detuvo a uno de los hombres que ya se encaraba con la sonrisa burlona que la joven les estaba dedicando – ya pensaremos qué hacemos con ellos. Tenemos que curarnos, buscad algo en las alforjas de estos desgraciados.  
>Se encaminaron hacia el caballo para registrarlo.<br>- La daga… - susurró.  
>- ¿Qué? – no entendía a qué se refería la princesa.<br>- Llevo la daga escondida en la cintura y no lo saben, tienes que intentar cogerla y desatarte.  
>Se giró lentamente intentando hacer el menor ruido posible de modo que las manos atadas de James pudieran acceder a su cintura para buscar el arma.<br>- ¡Date prisa!  
>Con cierta indecisión James comenzó a palpar la cintura de la joven en busca de la daga. Introdujo sus manos por dentro de la ropa de la muchacha y deslizando los dedos a través de la suave piel provocándole a Blancanieves un ligero escalofrío. La princesa esperó que el joven pensara que era producto del frío y no del roce de aquellas manos en su piel.<br>- La tengo… - con cuidado comenzó a cortar las ligaduras de sus muñecas.  
>Lo hacía lentamente intentando no llamar la atención de los bandidos que aún estaban absortos en el caballo y en la cura de sus heridas.<br>- No te muevas – con movimientos precisos terminó de liberar a Blancanieves.  
>Ahora ambos estaban desatados y armados, debían aprovechar el factor sorpresa.<br>- ¿Habéis terminado ya de lameros mutuamente las heridas? – antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar cómo llamar la atención de los hombres, la princesa se adelantó provocándoles.  
>El jefe se aproximó a ellos con el rostro contraído por la ira.<br>Justo cuando iba a propinar un golpe a la joven, James se irguió y la clavó la daga en el cuello. El hombre cayó muerto al suelo.  
>El resto del grupo no lo dudó un segundo y atacó espada en mano. Con movimientos ágiles el príncipe esquivó las acometidas y derribó a otro hombre abriéndole una herida de lado a lado del estómago. Quedaban dos. Deshacerse del tercer atacante fue sencillo, era el hombre más herido y sus intentos por defenderse fueron en vano. Buscó con la mirada al cuarto y último bandido pero no lo encontró. Seguramente habría aprovechado su lucha con el resto de la banda para ir tras la muchacha. Y el caballo no estaba. Corrió atravesando la colina hasta llegar al otro lado del camino para comprobar que su intuición estaba en lo cierto, huía galopando a toda velocidad mientras con una mano rodeaba el cuello de Blancanieves amenazándola con el cuchillo.<br>Se apresuró a darles alcance pero llegó tarde, la joven ya había propinado un fuerte codazo al estómago del hombre haciéndole caer de la montura y arrastrándola con él. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, James le había alcanzado y dado una patada en la mandíbula haciéndole caer de nuevo. Un último golpe le dejó inconsciente.  
>Blancanieves seguía en el suelo intentando recobrarse de la caída. El príncipe se acercó a ella arrodillándose a su lado.<br>- Es sólo la caída – respondió irguiéndose ante la cara de preocupación de James.  
>Tenía cortes varios por la cara y las manos y un hilillo de sangre caía desde su labio inflamado. La mano del hombre acarició la herida de la joven limpiando la sangre que goteaba.<br>- Te han partido el labio.  
>- Tú tampoco tienes buen aspecto – la sangre reseca adornaba parte del cuello de su camisa.<br>- Empieza a convertirse en tradición esto de meternos en algún lío juntos – su mano seguía limpiándola herida cuidadosamente en un gesto muy íntimo.  
>Permanecieron en silencio varios segundos mientras James terminaba de curar su herida. La delicada caricia de la mano del hombre sobre su piel le produjo los ya usuales escalofríos que recorrían su espalda cada vez que él estaba cerca de ella.<br>- Hace tiempo que ha amanecido, deberías darte prisa.  
>Tenía razón, era muy tarde y aún quedaban unas pocas horas de camino hasta el castillo. Esa mañana estaba programada la partida de su prometida y él con toda la escolta rumbo a su hogar de nuevo. Por qué sería que le atraía más la idea de permanecer en el bosque junto a la princesa fugitiva…<br>Montaron con rapidez y comenzaron a galopar a través del bosque sin perder ni un segundo. Esta vez Blancanieves montó detrás del príncipe sujetándose con firmeza a él mientras cabalgaban por los caminos principales que les permitirían llegar antes a su destino. Con la excusa de la velocidad a la que galopaban pudo acercar su rostro al hombro de James y reposar allí la cabeza mientras seguía sin soltar su cintura. El hombre se percató del cariñoso abrazo de la muchacha así que soltó una de sus manos de las riendas para posarla sobre la de ellas. Blancanieves respondió abrazándolo con más fuerza. Así continuaron su camino recorriendo el bosque al trote.


	4. Chapter 4

Sin dar un solo respiro al caballo, llegaron al castillo para ver cómo la comitiva del príncipe esperaba a las puertas de la muralla. Blancanieves descabalgó con un ágil salto.  
>- Corre, te están esperando.<br>La indecisión se apoderó de James. Ya había tenido que despedirse de su madre la noche anterior, no quería tener que volverlo a hacer con ella.  
>- Debes marcharte – insistió.<br>- Volveremos a vernos.  
>- Siempre.<br>Tarde o temprano sabía que se reencontrarían. Volvió a mirarla una vez más y giró la montura dirigiéndose a dónde le esperaba su prometida.  
>- ¡Arre!<br>La princesa se ocultó tras un árbol para ver cómo James se acercaba al séquito que aguardaba en el castillo.  
>- ¡Alteza! ¡Alteza!<br>Decenas de hombres armados le recibieron con cara de preocupación.  
>- ¿Qué os ha ocurrido?<br>James había olvidado por completo su descuidado aspecto con esos harapos y repleto de sangre. Inventó algo.  
>- Salí a explorar estas hermosas tierras y unos bandidos me atacaron – al menos la mentira era sólo en parte.<br>- Decidnos dónde se encuentran y nosotros…  
>- No, no es necesario capitán, ya he dado yo cuenta de ellos.<br>Divisó el carruaje blanco de Abigail y se aproximó a él. Desmontó.  
>- Oh, parece ser que nuestro príncipe se digna por fin a aparecer.<br>- Me halaga la preocupación que muestras por mi bienestar, Abigail – ni un solo comentario a su estado físico visiblemente deteriorado.  
>- Sí, bueno, que tus hombres se encarguen de curarte y podamos partir cuanto antes.<br>El joven masculló palabras incoherentes como respuesta intentando tragarse la ira que le embargaba.  
>- Majestad, permitidnos.<br>Los soldados le curaron la herida y le dieron una capa nueva y una camisa para poder cambiarse. Ya con un aspecto más decente, el séquito comenzó su retorno al reino.  
>Al adentrarse en el bosque pudo ver desde la distancia una pequeña sombra entre los árboles que le observaba. No le quedaba duda alguna que se trataba de la princesa fugitiva. La buscaría para volver a verla.<p>

Debían aclimatarse a su nuevo hogar, decía su padre, así que fueron directamente al castillo donde vivirían cuando se casaran y unieran reinos. El clima en el lugar era extremo, por un momento deseó haber permanecido en el Quinto Reino unos días más, aquí el frío congelaba el alma.  
>Su primer cometido fue informar a su Rey del trato obtenido respecto al comercio del carbón, sabía que le gustaría conocer las buenas nuevas. Dio la carta a uno de los sirvientes y mandó reunir todo su personal en el salón principal. Necesitaba organizar a cada hombre para darle a ese viejo castillo la apariencia de una vivienda acogedora, si ahí era dónde debía pasar el resto de su vida…<br>Como era de esperar, durante la cena Abigail se quejó de todas y cada una de sus decisiones. O no le gustaba el encargado de cámara, o el cocinero, o el mismo mozo de cuadra.  
>- Querido, mañana deberíamos llamar a los profesores para comenzar las clases.<br>- Disculpa, ¿qué profesores?  
>- Obviamente, en toda buena boda que se precie, los novios deben bailar un vals.<br>- Oh, no, yo no sé bailar.  
>- De ahí la necesidad de las clases. De todos modos, tenía por sabido que el Príncipe James era un excelente bailarín…<br>El joven había olvidado que estaba usurpando la vida de otro hombre y que debía ir con cuidado a la hora de admitir qué cualidades poseía y cuáles no. Intentó arreglarlo.  
>- Hace tiempo que no practico, con todo el ajetreo de los últimos meses me temo que he olvidado hasta lo esencial.<br>- Perfecto pues, mañana a primera hora comenzarás a recordar. Buenas noches, querido.  
>Tenía que continuar organizando a sus hombres, debía revisar el estado de las cuentas del castillo, supervisar las tierras adyacentes, hablar con su pueblo…y aquella mujer no pensaba en otra cosa que en bailar.<br>Una profunda pesadumbre se apoderó del príncipe, era esa la vida que le deparaba el futuro…

No le fue difícil estar despierto a primera hora de la mañana, directamente no había conseguido conciliar el sueño. Su prometida acompañada de varios hombres y mujeres elegantemente ataviados le esperaban al final de la escalera.  
>- Aquí estás…Oh, James, ¿crees que este es un atuendo apropiado?<br>Llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de piel negros con unas altas botas también negras.  
>- Pensé que simplemente eran unas clases.<br>- Da igual, comencemos.  
>No tenía la más remota idea de cómo consiguió mantener los ojos abiertos ante las explicaciones y demostraciones que esa gente hacía para ellos. Giraban y giraban con graciosos pasos a través del salón, indicándoles dónde y cómo debían poner la mano, la pierna, el cuello…<br>Abigail se mostraba pletórica parloteando sobre cómo sería su vestido y cómo "volaría" en cada uno de los giros. Pero la mente del hombre estaba lejos de aquel salón, ni quería bailar ni tan siquiera deseaba que llegara el día de la boda.  
>Tras muchas explicaciones, al fin les llegó el turno. En pocos segundos se vio rodeado de personas dándole indicaciones sin parar.<br>- La mano debe ir en la cintura.  
>- La otra mano en la de vuestra prometida, my Lord.<br>- Siempre un cuerpo de distancia, bailar demasiado cerca no está considerado pudoroso.  
>Girar a la izquierda, girar a la derecha, moverse en círculo…aquellos hombres le iban a volver loco. El primer intento fue un desastre, comenzó con la pierna que no era, pero el segundo no fue mejor ya que propinó un doloroso pisotón a Abigail. Aquello no funcionaba, ni tan siquiera había prestado atención a las demostraciones de los profesores. El baile no era la suyo.<br>- Suficiente por hoy, señores. Continuaremos mañana – despidió Abigail con un gesto a toda la comitiva.  
>- La boda es dentro de pocos meses y tú no sabes ni dar un solo paso sin romperme un dedo.<br>- Te advertí que había perdido mis habilidades.  
>- Comienzo a preguntarme si alguna vez las tuviste…Mañana volveremos a ensayar.<br>James suspiró.  
>- Abigail, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer en el castillo, no puedo perder toda la mañana con…<br>- Toda princesa que se precie tiene su baile de boda, no seré menos – le interrumpió.  
>- Como quieras – no deseaba discutir, así que dio media vuelta y se marchó.<p>

Nada mejoró en los siguientes días. Continuaba pisando a su prometida con cada nuevo paso de baile, su humor iba a peor y su cansancio aumentaba. Trabajaba toda la tarde hasta altas horas para poder dedicarle la mañana a las malditas clases de baile.  
>Estaba harto de aquello pero lo último que quería era oír a la joven rubia quejarse sobre su poco tacto a la hora de contentar a su futura esposa, así que le propuso salir esa mañana a dar un paseo por el pueblo, ir a comprar aquello que se le antojara.<br>- Sí, hace tiempo que necesito comprarme unos cuantos vestidos nuevos.  
>Tenía el armario lleno de telas, sombreros, joyas...pero haría lo necesario por librarse de pasar toda la mañana dando torpes zancadas en la pista de baile de nuevo.<br>Pasearon acompañados de varios soldados por las calles del pueblo. Abigail iba agarrada de su brazo mostrando orgullosa su posición como señora de esas tierras y pavoneándose. Se generó gran alboroto entre la gente por la visita de los nuevos príncipes y futuros reyes del reino.  
>Cada puesto con objetos ostentosos llamaba la atención de su prometida que no dudaba un segundo en comprar y comprar innecesariamente.<br>Pero fue una pequeña tienda regentada por una mujer y un niño la que realmente hizo detenerse a la pareja. Una preciosa flor de color azul presidía el estante principal del bazar. Era de una belleza inusual y desprendía un potente perfume que embriagaba los sentidos.  
>- Disculpadme, mujer, ¿qué flor es esa?<br>- Oh, Majestad, es una rara especie que crece bosque adentro pasado el rio. Dicen que pocos hombres que se han atrevido a cruzar esas aguas han vivido para contarlo. Es la última que nos queda.  
>- Bah, sólo es una estúpida planta.<br>- No es sólo una flor, mi Señora, dicen que tiene poderes curativos y que su polen es capaz de rejuvenecer hasta las pieles más ancianas.  
>- ¿Rejuvenecer? - ahora sí que tenían toda la atención de su prometida.<br>- Así es.  
>- La compro – depositó una pequeña bolsa de monedas en la mesa.<br>- Es muy difícil de conseguir, el precio es alto.  
>- ¿Osas regatear con vuestra futura reina?<br>- No…no…es sólo que… - la mujer balbuceaba.  
>- Tomad, no os preocupéis, seguro que vale el precio que paguemos – James dejó una segunda bolsa de monedas considerablemente mayor y tomó la planta – Muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda.<br>- Mi Lord… - hizo una torpe reverencia. 

Tanto fue el entusiasmo de Abigail con aquella extraña planta que durante días no le recordó las dichosas clases de vals. Pero el desmedido frenesí con los supuestos poderes rejuvenecedores de la flor le llevó a volver a la tienda pocas semanas después para exigir una nueva compra.  
>La mujer trató de disculparse diciéndole que ya le había advertido que era la última que le quedaba pero las amenazas de la orgullosa rubia la amedrentaron de tal forma que se vio obligada a enviar a su joven hijo a buscar un nuevo ejemplar.<br>Mientras James continuaba con su tarea de conocer sus nuevas tierras y hablar con su gente. Caminaba por las calles del pueblo tras haber tenido una reunión con los comerciantes más importantes de la zona cuando se percató de la pequeña tienda en la que hace no mucho habían comprado la planta. Quiso acercarse a saludar a la vendedora y a pedirle disculpas por el comportamiento de su prometida.  
>El rostro de la mujer estaba terriblemente demacrado y mostraba profundo pesar.<br>- Oh, Alteza, por favor, perdonadme, no tengo aún la planta – sollozó nada más verle.  
>- ¿Perdón?<br>- Mi hijo fue a buscarla, han pasado días y días y no sé nada de él. No debería haberle dejado marchar, no debería…es un lugar peligroso, yo no debería… - continuaba lamentándose.  
>Ahora comprendía casi todo y, no sabía por qué, estaba seguro que Abigail terminaría de aclararle sus dudas.<p>

- ¿En qué estabas pensando?  
>- Se negaba a obedecer a su futura reina.<br>- ¿Obedecer? ¡Has enviado a un niño hacia una muerte segura! ¡Por una maldita flor!  
>- Bah, simplemente se habrá entretenido en el bosque... ¿qué haces? – James preparaba una pequeña bolsa de viaje.<br>- Ir a buscar a ese crío.  
>- ¿Vas a adentrarte en el bosque por un simple plebeyo?<br>- "Vamos"… querrás decir.  
>- Ni en sueños.<br>- Prometo ser el mejor bailarín de toda la corte si logramos encontrar a ese niño. Si te niegas, tendrás que aprender a bailar con el aire.  
>Con un poco refinado resoplido Abigail accedió. <p>

Durante el trayecto pudo comprobar que le era infinitamente más agradable cabalgar con Blancanieves abrazada su cintura que con su prometida pidiendo cada segundo que aminorara la velocidad.  
>Al fin llegaron a su destino. El temido rio parecía una mansa corriente de agua sin peligro alguno, incluso dudaba que fuera excesivamente profundo. Se acercó a la orilla.<br>- Este lugar no me da buena espina, vayámonos, James…  
>- Un niño se ha perdido por mi culpa, no pienso marcharme sin encontrarlo.<br>Introdujo unas de sus botas en el agua. A través de la prenda pudo sentir cómo el agua le acariciaba la piel, incluso a pesar del frío la temperatura de la misma era cálida. Con la espada tocó la superficie del río provocando unas pequeñas ondulaciones. El bosque alrededor permanecía completamente callado; ni el sonido del aire, ni animales, ni el piar de los pájaros…silencio absoluto. Dio un nuevo paso mientras continuaba palpando el terreno que tenía por delante con la punta de la espada para asegurarse que no pisaba en falso.  
>- James, por favor…<br>- Shhh  
>Otro paso, y otro, y otro. El agua le llegaba a las rodillas ya.<br>- Voy a cruzar, espérame con el caballo en el claro del bosque.  
>Estaba a punto de continuar su camino cuando las ondulaciones del agua se tornaron más agresivas hasta casi convertirse en olas.<br>Una figura femenina se mostró ante él. Era de una exquisita belleza, cabello dorado y jugosos labios, seductor vestido que dejaba a la vista parte de su suave piel, sus inquietantes ojos negros como la noche hipnotizaban. Con delicado caminar se aproximó a él.  
>- Mi príncipe…<br>James empuñó con precaución la espada delante de aquella mujer.  
>- Quitaros de en medio, debo cruzar este río.<br>- Mi apuesto príncipe – la mujer ignoró el comentario y siguió acercándose.  
>Sus ojos le miraban sin tan siquiera pestañear, sus labios pronunciaban de forma suave su nombre. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros del joven.<br>- Venid conmigo, os he estado esperando durante mucho tiempo.  
>James no podía quitar los ojos de aquella beldad ni dejar de escuchar su melodiosa voz.<br>- Conmigo podéis tenerlo todo, mi príncipe. Tomad mi mano – le ofreció su palma abierta.  
>Con decisión James desvió la vista de su rostro rompiendo el hechizo, volvió a empuñar su espada y continuó su camino ignorando a la bella sirena.<br>- Así que eres inmune a mis encantos…veremos si es cierto.  
>Nuevas ondulaciones aparecieron en la superficie del agua, pero cuando el príncipe giró la cabeza aquel ser ya no estaba. Siguió andando hasta que al agua cubrió su cintura. Desde la lejanía ya divisaba la orilla, en pocos minutos habría cruzado.<br>No había dado dos pasos seguidos cuando una conocida voz lo llamó.  
>- Encantador…<br>No estaba preparado para verla pero ahí estaba, su larga melena negra cayéndole sobre los hombros, rosada piel, rojos labios y ese brillo fascinante de sus ojos verdes. Era ella, había ido a buscarlo.  
>- Blancanieves…<br>- Dijiste que me buscarías, dijiste que me encontrarías…  
>- Yo…no he podido.<br>- Estoy sola en el bosque, te extraño.  
>- Quisiera que las cosas fueran distintas.<br>- Quédate conmigo.  
>James la miraba ensimismado, nunca la había visto tan hermosa. Estaba acostumbrado a su atuendo de forajida y ahora la tenía ante sí con un precioso vestido blanco que resaltaba su abundante negro cabello.<br>La princesa permaneció en frente suya mientras él no podía ni mover un músculo. Estaba hechizado, aquella joven le había robado la voluntad. Pasaba día y noche pensando en ella y en cómo sobreviviría sola en el bosque, en si había enfermado por culpa del frío o en si necesitaría alimentos.  
>La muchacha acercó una mano a su rostro acariciando su mejilla. Se irguió de puntillas y rozó sus labios con los del hombre.<br>- Te necesito.  
>Sin fuerza de voluntad alguna, James agarró la cintura de la joven para acercarla a él; sus labios descendieron hasta encontrarse con los de ella.<br>Antes de que fuera consciente de la situación, un golpe de congelada agua lo derribó enviándole al suelo. Lo que antes era un tranquilo río escasamente profundo se convirtió en un violento torrente de agua que le lanzaba hacia las profundidades. Luchó por regresar a la superficie, pero una fuerza inexplicable lo arrastraba. La rubia sirena le sostenía la mano hundiéndole en la oscuridad. Sus pulmones comenzaron a arder. La luz del sol desapareció. 

- ¡Eh, mirad!  
>Un extraño cuerpo descendía por el rio acercándose a la orilla donde los siete hombrecillos pescaban.<br>- Debe ser un nuevo tipo de pez, ya dije que este bosque no es el mismo desde que la Malvada Reina anda metiendo sus manos en él.  
>- No puede ser un pez, Sabio.<br>- Bah, si se puede comer me sirve – Gruñón ya entraba en el riachuelo para coger aquel cuerpo.  
>- ¡Vamos!<br>Entre los siete alcanzaron aquello que flotaba entre las aguas. Cuando lo sacaron a la superficie y le dieron la vuelta comprobaron que se trataba de un ser humano. Un joven de no más de 30 años. Su aspecto no era bueno, su piel presentaba un tono amoratado y en su pierna una gran astilla de madera atravesaba la carne.  
>- Está muerto y no se puede comer, mejor dejarlo aquí antes de que comience a oler.<br>- ¡Gruñón!  
>- No está muerto, aún tiene pulso, llevémosle a casa.<br>Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, los enanitos lograron cargarlo y trasladarlo hasta su hogar.

A través de la pequeña ventana les vio llegar. Se extrañó cuando comprobó que portaban un extraño bulto a cuestas.  
>- ¿Qué clase de pescado me habéis traído?<br>Blancanieves salió a recibirlos a la puerta. Cada vez que pasaba debía agacharse, esa diminuta entrada no estaba hecha para humanos de estatura normal como ella.  
>- No es un pez, es un muerto y me está destrozando la espalda – Gruñón no estaba contento con la decisión de sus compañeros de transportar al hombre.<br>Al oír la pintoresca descripción de Gruñón se apresuró a acercarse. El color huyó de sus mejillas cuando vio el rostro del desconocido. Era James.  
>- Qué…<br>Corrió a sujetar al hombre para llevarlo a la casa.  
>- ¿Dónde lo habéis encontrado? – su voz denotaba temor.<br>- Rio arriba, descendía inconsciente flotando.  
>Con cuidado lo tumbó en una de las camitas.<br>- Está helado – tocó su piel.  
>Comenzó a quitarle la ropa empapada.<br>- Ayudadme, hay que hacerle entrar en calor.  
>Los enanitos cogieron varias mantas para echarlas sobre el hombre una vez que fue despojado de su camisa y pantalón. La mirada de la joven se desvió hacia la herida de la pierna. Una madera atravesaba su muslo, debía habérsela clavado por culpa de la corriente del rio. Envolvió el cuerpo del príncipe con las mantas, primero tendría que conseguir que el calor retornara a su cuerpo y después ya se encargaría de la herida. James empezó a tiritar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se sentó en la cama junto a él y le abrazó, necesitaba todo el calor que pudiera ofrecerle.<br>- Vamos, reacciona…  
>Al cabo de muchos minutos la temperatura de James parecía comenzaba a recuperarse.<br>- Necesita algo caliente para beber. Traed una sopa.  
>Los siete hombrecillos seguían alrededor de la cama sin quitar ojo a la princesa que luchaba por devolver la vida a aquel hombre.<br>- ¿Por qué tantas atenciones para un desconocido? – Gruñón no comprendía.  
>- No es un desconocido… - contestó sin dejar de frotar la piel del joven con las mantas.<br>Dormilón le acercó un cuenco con sopa caliente. Con delicadeza Blancanieves intentó que el príncipe bebiera algo del líquido que le ayudaría a recuperar la temperatura corporal. Tosió un par de veces hasta que empezó a reaccionar. Abrió los ojos para toparse con la radiante sonrisa de la muchacha.  
>- Hola…<br>Le devolvió débilmente la sonrisa.  
>Con cuidado le tumbó en la cama para que pudiera descansar y terminar de reponerse.<br>- ¿Quién es? – Sabio no podía ocultar la curiosidad.  
>- Un amigo, un buen amigo. <p>

Cuando despertó se encontró tumbado en una diminuta cama en un lugar extraño. Intentó levantarse pero un punzante dolor en su pierna se lo impidió. Palpó la carne y descubrió que tenía algo clavado.  
>- Vaya, ¿ahora quien es el que se mete en líos? – a los pies de la cama una expectante Blancanieves le observaba.<br>- ¿Y mi ropa? – se percató de su desnudez bajo todas esas mantas.  
>- Secándose al sol.<br>- ¿Por eso tengo que estar semi desnudo?  
>- Por eso y porque estabas a punto de morir de congelación…Tranquilo, Encantador, mantuve los ojos cerrados – le dirigió una sonrisa burlona.<br>Un hombrecillo se acercó con una bandeja con un cuenco de agua, una tela y algo que parecía ser una aguja.  
>- Ah, perfecto, vas a coserme la ropa.<br>- No exactamente… - se sentó a su lado retirando un poco la manta y dejando al descubierto su magullado muslo – Tengo que curarte la herida antes de que se infecte más. Va a doler.  
>- Genial…<br>Con un firme tirón extrajo la astilla clavada. James apretó la mandíbula cuando sintió el dolor de cien cuchillos clavándose en su pierna. Inmediatamente la joven humedeció la herida taponando la salida de sangre.  
>- Para ser agua escuece bastante.<br>- No es agua, es alcohol, ayudará a cicatrizar.  
>- ¿Puedo dar un trago? – Blancanieves puso los ojos en blanco.<br>- Bien, ha dejado de sangrar – se giró hacia la bandeja para coger la aguja e hilo.  
>- ¡Ay! – un quejido ante el primer punto dado en su piel.<br>- No lloriquees, va a quedarte una preciosa cicatriz de la que puedas presumir ante las jovencitas de la corte.  
>Una vez dado el último punto, volvió a humedecer la herida con alcohol. Con suavidad vendó el muslo del hombre. La manta tapaba el abdomen del joven, pero dejaba también mucha piel al descubierto. En cierto modo no mentía cuando le dijo que había mantenido los ojos cerrados mientras le desnudaba, el miedo ante la posible pérdida del príncipe le había hecho olvidar su estado. Pero ahora que el peligro había pasado, no pudo hacer otra cosa que fijar disimuladamente su mirada en el cuerpo de James. Era alto y atlético, muy alejado de aquellos gordos nobles de la corte cuyas panzas repletas de comida resaltaban desde la lejanía. Él era distinto, en sus piernas se reflejaba el trabajo de años como pastor, los músculos definían unas extremidades largas y fuertes. Sus ojos ascendieron por su cuerpo, su vientre plano, sus fornidos brazos, su…<br>- ¿Me estás escuchando?  
>- ¿Qué? – la voz del príncipe le sacó de su ensoñación.<br>- ¿Quiénes son esos enanos?  
>- No les llames así o les harás enfadar…Es…es una larga historia. Ahora debes descansar y esperar que sane la herida.<br>- Tengo que marcharme, mi prometida debe estar en el bosque buscándome…  
>Pensó en lo que acababa de decir y comprendió que sonaba estúpido, Abigail haría horas que habría regresado al castillo sin importarle en absoluto su paradero.<br>- No importa… Sí, tienes razón, tengo que reponerme.  
>- Descansa – se levantó para alejarse.<br>- ¡Blancanieves! – la joven se giró.  
>- ¿Si?<br>- Me alegro de volver a verte.  
>Aún minutos después de haberse marchado, la sonrisa adornaba el rostro de ambos.<p> 


End file.
